prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smooth and Easy
Prizmmy released their first single Take Off Album which included Smooth and Easy. Reina Mia Karin Ayami ---- |-|Romaji= Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Jirijiri mezamashi naru mae ni okiru nda mon kurowassan miruku de junbi OK! Ride on Time! Ashitori mo karui guriin guriin taun Are Reina da ne “ohayo” Are Ayami da ne “ohayo” Itsumo to kawannai fuukei ga kyou mo baribari So Fine! Kyou no taiiku dansu de tenshon agaru desho? Nakama de mekubase kimeta yo bureikin yeah! Tomodachi ga iru kara sukuuru obu raifu Ii ne Karin mo ne “yeah!” Ii ne Mia datte ne “OK!” Rikimanai yuujou arigatou kyou mo baribari So Nice! Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! Nido to nai toki Yes, We understand “Nani nomitai?” kiui piichi no sumuuji Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! Hobo ima no tame! Yes, We understand “Nani tabetai?” purin banana orenji no jeraato Rei/Kar Onaji kyou demo ashita wa chigau kyou Mia/Aya Suki na koto ni wa hitasura massugu ni Groovin’ Rei/Kar Itsumo densha no naka oshaberi sumimasen ne! Mia/Aya Demo tanoshii koto ga watashi ya nihon wo appuroodo! Hikaru ase kirari no imeeji Saa minna mo ne! (yeah!) Saa odoru yo ne! (OK!) Kanousei darake no suteeji kyou mo baribari Dance Now! Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! Nido to nai toki Yes, We understand “Nani nomitai?” kiui piichi no sumuuji Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! Nido to nai toki Yes, We understand “Nani nomitai?” sutoroberri no sumuuji Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! Hobo ima no tame! Yes, We understand "koishiteru?" Hitori, kouho wa iru kedo |-|Kanji= Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! ジーリジリ目覚まし　鳴る前に起きるんだもん クロワッサン・ミルクで準備OK! Ride on Time! 足取りも軽いグリーングリーンタウン あれっ　れいなだねっ 「おはよっ」 あれっ　あやみだねっ 「おはよっ」 いつもと変わんない風景が　今日もバリバリ So Fine! 今日の体育　ダンスでテンション上がるでしょ? 仲間で目配せ　決めたよっブレイキン yeah! 友達がいるから　スクールオブライフ イイネッ　かりんもねっ 「yeah!」 イイネッ　みあだってねっ 「OK!」 リキまない友情ありがとう　今日もバリバリ So Nice! Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! 二度と無い季節(とき) Yes, We understand 「何飲みたい?」 キウイ・ピーチのスムージー Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! ほぼ今のため! Yes, We understand 「何食べたい?」 プリン・バナナ・オレンジのジェラート 同じ今日でも明日は違う今日 好きなことにはひたすらまっすぐにGroovin' いつも電車の中　おしゃべりすみませんね! でも楽しいことが　私や日本をアップロード! 光る汗キラリのイメージ さぁみんなもね! (yeah!) さぁ踊るよね! (OK!) 可能性だらけのステージ　今日もバリバリ Dance Now! Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! 二度と無い季節(とき) Yes, We understand 「何飲みたい?」 キウイ・ピーチのスムージー Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! 二度と無い季節(とき) Yes, We understand 「何飲みたい?」 ストロベリーのスムージー Smooth & Easy! Teen Age! ほぼ今のため! Yes, We understand 「恋してる?」 一人、候補はいるけど |-|English= Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Wake up before the steady ringing of the alarm clock The croissant and milk is ready Ok! Ride on Time! With light footsteps in this green green town Reina over there says "Good Morning!" Ayami over there says "Good Morning!" The scenery that never changes, today is crisp, so Fine! Tension will rise during dance in todays lesson in P.E right? I exchanged looks with my friend and we've decided to go 'breakin' yeah! Because all my friends are here this is school life That's good Karin "Yeah!" That's good Mia "Ok!" Thanks for the never strained friendship, today is crisp, so Nice! Smooth and Easy! Teen Age! This season will never come again, yes! we understand "What do you want to drink?" a kiwi and peach smoothie Smooth and Easy! Teen Age! Roughly, just for today's sake! Yes! we understand! "What do you want to eat?" a pudding, banana and orange gelato Today is the same but tomorrow is different Earnestly do your favorite thing with groove I'm sorry that we constantly chatter while in the train But I will upload the fun things to do in Japan! Yes everyone too With the image of perspiration shining Yes dance! Ok! There is a stage full of possibilities, today is crisp, Dance Now! Smooth and Easy! Teen Age! This season will never come again, yes! we understand "What do you want to drink?" a kiwi and peach smoothie Smooth and Easy! Teen Age! This season will never come again, yes! we understand "What do you want to drink?" a strawberry smoothie Smooth and Easy! Teen Age! Roughly, just for today's sake! Yes! we understand! "In love?" there is only one out of many candidates Trivia # This song is about being a teenager and how it will go smoothly and easily like a smoothie. # Smooth and Easy comes from the word 'Smoothie' Category:Prizmmy Lyrics